shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmos D. Blade/Personality and Relationships
Personality Cosmos's two dominant traits are his inability to feel fear and his intelligence and sometimes lack of, Cosmos is a rather relaxed person being chilled out the majority of the time, even if at the time he is under fire he still tend's to be more relaxed. He believes that his destiny is to surpass his Brother's and once he has done that it's to become the Pirate King, And because of that he thinks tha he can relax for it will come to him. His Relaxation limit's have gone so far as to drink a cup of tea in a polite manner and not notice the whole possibly dying part. Cosmos has also shown an incredible lack of intelligence, often forgetting he has Devil Fruit abilities until he's either drowning or using his power's, Even when he notices such thing's he will forget what exactly his power's do, Despite that he has also never been seen reading a book, merely looking at pictures of manga's. The people he knows and love have been extremely shocked and stunned when they see him read a book even though it is a manga. Cosmos has a very short attention span also making it very hard for him to focus on things. It's hard to have a full conversation with him for the fact he will change the subject soon after the conversation has begun. The same can't be said when he's on the field of battle, though, and has been known to dodge bullets with ease. It has been stated more than once that Cosmos's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animals, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even how he fights shows this, when he relies on his instincts and countering attacks. Like Luffy thhis compliments the way he views the world. He is most often seen smiling, except for in a fight. Cosmos also seems to rarely change personality wise. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he occasionally is the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, He is, however, a genius when it comes to fighting. Another trait Cosmos is known for being a hot headed person, nine times out of ten challenging people who say they are stronger than him. He is known for his recklessness in a fight often destroying most scenery, He chooses to fight with his spear as it show's he isn't all Devil Fruit reliant when it comes to fighting. But alas the majority of the time he challenges a person they either fear his family name or get their butt's kicked. Cosmos has a complete and utter love for each and every member of his family, even the one's not related through blood. Despite Loving and looking up to each family member he dislikes his surname, as he believes it is helping him too much and dislike's the fact that he is immediatly judged for his surname, he hates the fact that people base his strength on his blood and not through his rigorous training and abilities. However, Despite that he admire's his eldest brother Nova Blade even though the two argue alot over pointless things, He admires Nova's accomplishments and also admires Ice for the choices he's made and the fact he has made himself strong without the use of a Devil Fruit and believes that in order to become Pirate King he must first surpass his brother's Ice and Nova. The man he admire's most in the world is his father Galaxy for clashing and drawing with the World's Strongest Pirate. He always has a new goal once he completes an old one, For example once he becomes the Pirate King his Goal will be to surpass Galaxy Blade himself. However, All in all cosmos is a deeply caring friend and gain's the trait from his eldest Brother, Were someone to hurt his friend or family he would brutally beat them. He is a very friendly person and has the weird ability to befriend anyone he meet's. He would never allow his friends to get hurt while he's around, Nor would he ever forsake their trust. He is the kind of guy that would jump in front of a bullet for a stranger just because he hate's the site of death or murder. But in overall aspect Cosmos is a great human being that may have his drawback's but ya still gotta love him. Cosmos also has Split personality that is very laid back and lazy personality where he will only fight as a last resort, he tends to fall asleep through most things such as conversations and even through meals. Although when it comes to the Crew or his Friends he will become much more serious, should someone even mention trying to capture or kill any of his Crew mates he will lose his temper and injure if not kill the 'cocky idiot' as he likes to say. He is the type of person that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. He is also rather intelligent being able to come up with a strategic plan and improvise it in less than 16 seconds. While normally a composed and collected individual, he has at time shown anger as he did after learning about what happened to the rest of the nine hunters. According to Giotto, whenever Cosmos says "Eh, I don't want to", his stubborness becomes unrivaled to the point where no amount of compensation can change his mind, according a flashback, Cosmos refused all manners of payment for a book he was offered by a rich country leader and even sent the assassins and professional thieves hired to steal the book back beaten up with an "Eh, I don't want to" note. This Cosmos believes that captains should not interfere with their Crew' battles, and often has to convince Yoro not to pulverize those who beat up the weaker. However, like all the other good Captain's, he worries about his friends/Crew as well. He is popular among the female Villagers and some pirates, and was voted number one in the "captain we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Pirate Women's Association. He is very smart even for a genius, he is a grealty insightful, perceptive, cunning, and analytical strategist & tactician. He sometimes has a rather cold and collected demeanor indifferent to issues. He is able to be completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Despite himself possessing overwhelming power, he does show respect for those with even greater power like his brother's and family. In battle This Cosmos will attack while others are talking or preparing for battle, techniques etc. He will even attack the wounded and the healers. However he does seem to not use hostages. Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies Marines Rival/Enemy Pirates World Government Other References Site Navigation Category:1NF3RNO Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Character Subpages